Betting It's Never A Good Thing the aftermath
by purple-monkey-18
Summary: Logan and Kitty had made a bet and Logan gets payback not realizing what's to cum! Hehe, not good at summaries, so don't worry... it's good! Logan/Kitty Wolverine/Shadowcat Warnings: Lemon, Het, Kitty 17 and Logan? Disclaimer: don't own anything of X-men.


Title: Betting... It's Never A Good Thing... Well, the Aftermath Anyhow

Rating: Rated M

Warnings: Lemon, Het, Kitty17 and Logan...don't know, PWP.

Summary: Logan and Kitty had made a bet and Logan gets payback not realizing what's to cum! Hehe, not good at summaries, so don't worry... it's good! Logan/Kitty (Wolverine/Shadowcat)

Kitty Pryde, brown hair, brown eyes that sparkled like the suns rays on a beautiful ocean. They always seemed to dance happily, whatever the situation was or had been... Her slim body danced with the gracefull potential of a feline itself, if you've ever seen her body move. She had a simple and fun outlook on life and that's what so many found relieving, but at times stressfull about her.

"Kitty, hurry up or you're going to be late!" it was the voice of Scott, also known as Cyclops. He knocked at her door and said, "Come on, the professor wants to see us all before we head out to school!"

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming!" Kitty said tiredly as she sat up and stretched by arching her back and her hands high above her head. She grabbed her bookpack and then her lap top. "Good morning!" her voice happily sing-songed through the room. Her hair shined under the sunlight and her eyes sparkled like the kindles of a fire.

Scott sigh, finally happy he didn't have to walk up the stairs again. Kitty's looked unusually perfect that day, in fact, she seemed a little too giddy and too excited. "Well, I'm glad to see you're finally up. Now, about getting to school, it seems that Scott will be driving the X-van to take you to school and back. "What! But I wanna walk to school!" It was her junior year and she wanted to hang with her friends for crying out loud.

Rogue raised her hand in agreement and said, "I agree with her, there's no way I'm being taken back and forth in that metal heap."

"Well, if you want to walk that's okay," Xavier said, "Anyone who wants a ride will meet at the front, outside the gate at seven each morning," he finished.

"Wait!" Kitty said, "I won the bet!"

"What bet?" Xavier asked.

"Shit..." Logan growled, "Don't ask..."

"Yay! I get to get a ride to school by a motorcycle and back, I believe that was the deal, so in other words, for the next six months, you are my official choffer!" Kitty laughed happily.

"What bet?" Scott asked.

"Well- wait, no, not gonna say it, then the bet is no more and I want to ride and motorcycle, their so awesome!" she squealed.

"Are you serious?" Rogue suddenly asked, "Hey, are you and-"

"Rogue! Don't even say it, I know exactly what you're thinking!" Kitty warned.

"I was just going to ask if you Logan were maybe doing the horizonal or vertical-" she was cut off by the professor.

"Now, quit it you two and behave, we don't have time for this... let's go!" Jean stated ushering them off, finally it was just Kitty and Logan in the room.

"So, when are we going to tell them? I mean, we have to sometime," she pointed out as Logan looped his arm around her small waist.

"Let's go, or you're going to be late," she giggled and nuzzled her head into his neck. "You know that they don't take attendance since it's an optional assembly..."

Smirking he said, "You are so cute when you're trying to be seductive." He was now breathing into her ear and then started nibbling on the outer lobe.

"Mm, you're no fair Logan, you started too early, what if somebody sees!" Her voice was a half moan and half alert.

"Shush, no one will see us kitten, let's go, I believe my room should be fully stocked, we did arrive late enough last night..." Bringing his lips down onto Kitty's his tongue ran on the seal of her lips, begging for entrance. His hands were now holding her close by her lower back. Kitty's arms tightly were wrapped around Logan's neck, her nails slightly digging in.

Their innocent smooth kiss soon turned towards the direction of heated passion. Before they made it to the stairs, Kitty's shirt was removed with her bra, giving Logan full view and attention to her clevage. His mouth moved from her glossy lips and moved down her clavicle to right below it, leaving little playful biting marks along the way. He soon started sucking on her right breast making her breathing get heavier.

Her voice squeaked and her eyeys widened when Logan had bit a little too hard. He came back up and bringing his panting lips to her ear asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I-I'm fine," she murmured back. Her own breathing becoming an exercise for her. Her lips turned to a snicker and he raised his eyebrow and asked, "What are you laughing about?"

"Well, technically this is exercise, do you think professor xavier will let me off si-" she was cut off by Logan's harsh kiss.

"Now more talking," he growled and looked down to see that she had phased through her pants. They finally made it to Logan's room without too much trouble. By this time though, Logan had his shirt and pants off, but at the top of the steps. He tossed her onto the bed and pinned her down. Ravaging her exposed parts with his mouth.

"Oh! Logan!" her cry of extacy made his body react as he felt his hardened member only grow. "Mm... moan gasp. Lo-Logan!"

"Quiet down, we don't know when they'll get back!" Logan growled, "nipso no so loud, gasp, moan bite"

"It's a little hard when I'm in the, woah!" Kitty's eyes widened as her underwear were thrown across the room. She could feel his tongue in her. It moved extensively, making her arch and squirm. And most of all, cum, her feminine cum, he loved it, they had done this many times before. He had gotten so skilled. Coming back up, he went back to ravaging her dark cavern that most civilized people called a mouth. He moved his hands from her wrists and to her inner thighs, right beside her crotch. "oh! Logan! moan, pant"

"I love it when you say my name!" He growled moving his mouth to her shoulder and he started at giving her another mark of his own. His mouth sucked like a vacuum hose, leaving a dark, very dark mark on her shoulder. She whimpered, panting, her head on his pillow.

Finally, he pressed the head of his cock lightly against her g-spot making her cry and moan out. "Oh! Logan!" Logan was loving the feeling. He pressed again as his pre-cum bubbled from the tip of his cock. "Please, now, nee' no'!" He smiled, she could barely say full words.

"It's okay, just stay like this sweetheart and it won't hurt much..."

"I know, we've done this how many times," she pointed out while she continued to pant.

"Do you want a condom or not?" Logan questioned.

"Fuck the condom," her language made him grin.

Positioning his head at her opening, he began to push in, stretching her opening while tears welled in her eyes and began to stream down her cheaks. After the initial hook-up, taking a hold of both her breasts he mashed them down and broought her into a hexing, harsh kiss and her body trembled as she let out a muffled cry. Her screaming and moaning only made Wolverine go down faster and harder on her. "Let's hear it sweety, who's your fucking daddy?"

"OH! Logan you! Always you!' It continued. They hadn't heard the door downstairs as the others walk in.

"I didn't see Kitty there at all," Jean said, "She probably slipped out of -"

They heard her scream and looking around, "she must be having another nightmare, her clothes are everywhere, she must've phased through, quickly!" Xavier said.

"Uhm, does Logan have nightmares too?"

Another scream, the X-men members walked in and Spykes eyes nearly fell out of his head. They were pulled from their shock by a pillow thrown by a panting Kitty and they exited.

The minute they came down, both heated with a blush, Nightcrawler questioned asked, "Was that the bet?" Everyone choked on their food or drink, poor kitty was choking on her OJ while Logan rubbed her back to help her spit it up.

Scott decided to open his trap and mumble, making Kitty throw the empty OJ carton at his head, "This is awkward..."

"Oh, and for your information Kurt, the bet was that I had to make him mumble, mumble" Logan quickly covered her mouth not wanting to be more embarassed.

"Come on! Spill!" Kurt cried, but Logan stood his ground.

"I just had to make him cum w/o touching him," Kitty blurted it out, "hah! Payback Logan, I told you we should have waited until we were upstairs, but no, you decide to strewn my clothes everywhere, now I have to find them all!"

Logan had his elbows on the table and his face in his hands.

Rogue chuckled, "So, did she dance 'till your pants fell down or what?" She ran to catch up with Kitty when Logan gave her THE death glare.

PM18: Hope you enjoyed that my peeps, after all, I got tired of it being hell to find a good KItty/Logan fanfic, I hope I have inspired you all to write and push the couple more! Thank-you for reading my first het fanfic, he he, buh-bye!


End file.
